


Peter atones for his sins

by YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Cringe, My First Fanfic, Not Serious, Other, Shitty writing., joke story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus/pseuds/YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus
Summary: Peter is forced to confess his sins by god.
Kudos: 3





	Peter atones for his sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken seriously and is purely for entertainment purposes.

Point of view: Peter

Another morning another day to beat my wife. I see Louis is still sleeping soundly so as usual I give her a nice morning beating, I pick up the lamp from the side table and slam it down on her, this causes her to bleed. She wakes up surprised. “Peter what the fuck was that for” she exclaims. I do my usual hehehe laugh and run out of the room. I hear Louis scream at the top of her lungs “Peter get back here I’m gonna kick your ass”, of course I pay no mind. I then see Chris on the couch downstairs he says “Dad why is mom yelling” I reply “Not now son” and proceed to kick him in the balls, I think to myself (That’s what he gets for having a bigger dick than me. Chris is shocked and says “Dad what’s wrong with you”. Hehehe I laugh, I don’t know what has come over me but for some reason I feel like I should go around beating my whole family. So who’s up next I think. Ah a lightbulb goes off in my head I know exactly who is next. And of course it’s  
...

To be continued...

Comment who should be next in line for a beating.

Once I hear who is up next I shall write another chapter!


End file.
